Wirkinton
1) Mary Queen of Scots' letter 'De Wirkinton' (from Workington) to Elizabeth I, May 17th 1568 2) Map by Christopher Saxton, engraved by Augustine Ryther 1579 - Map, hand coloured engraving, Anglia ie England and Wales, scale about 22 miles to 1 inch, published in an atlas of counties, London, 1579. (private collection 15) - Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. 3) Map by Gerard Mercator 1595 - Map, hand coloured engraving, Northumbria, Cumberlandia, et Dunelmensis Episcopatus, ie Northumberland, Cumberland and Durham etc, scale about 6.5 miles to 1 inch, by Gerard Mercator, Duisberg, Germany, about 1595. (JandMN 169) - Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. 4) Map by Gerard Mercator 1595 (1639 ed.) - Map, uncoloured engraving, Westmorlandia, Lancastria, Cestria etc, ie Westmorland, Lancashire, Cheshire etc, scale about 10.5 miles to 1 inch, by Gerard Mercator, Duisberg, Germany, 1595, edition altered and published by Henry Hondius and John Jansson, 1639-42. (Armitt Library : ALMC2008.14.2) - Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. 5) Map by Pieter van den Keere 1605 - Map, uncoloured engraving, Westmorland and Cumberland, scale about 16 miles to 1 inch, probably by Pieter van den Keere, or Peter Keer, about 1605 edition perhaps 1620. (Dove Cottage : 2007.38.111) - Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. 6) Map by Pieter van den Keere 1630 - Map, hand coloured engraving, Westmorlandia, Lancastria, Cestria ... ie Westmorland, Lancashire, Cheshire ..., which is England plate 3, scale about 21.5 miles to 1 inch, probably engraved by Peter Keer, published by John Cloppenburg, Amsterdam, Netherlands, 1630, edition 1632. (Armitt Library : ALMC2008.14.13) - Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. 7) Hondius 1607 (ed 1635) - Map, uncoloured engraving, Northumbria, Cumberlandia, Dunelm Episcopi ie Northumberland, Cumberland, Durham, which is England plate 2, scale about 20.5 miles to 1 inch, engraved by Jodocus Hondius 1607, from a larger map by Gerard Mercator 1595, published by Michael Sparke, and Samuel Cartwright, London, 1635-39. (Armitt Library : ALMC2008.14.14) - Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. 8) Map by Christopher Saxton, engraved by William Kip 1607- Map, uncoloured engraving, Cumbria or Cumberlandia ie Cumberland, scale about 5 miles to 1 inch, about 1607. (Dove Cottage : 2007.38.13) - Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. 9) Map by John Speed 1610 - Map, coloured engraving, Kingdome of Great Britaine and Ireland, scale about 36 miles to 1 inch, about 1610-11, published by Thomas Bassett, Fleet Street and Richard Chiswell, St Paul's Churchyard, London, 1676. (private collection (85)) - Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. 10) Geen kudde bergen kan; terwijl hy aen komt streven, - En hongerigh naer buit, te woest en overgeven - Den herder jaeght voorheen, die deerlijck ommekijckt, - Bekommert met zijn koy, die op den zeekant wijckt. - Aldus belandden wy te Wirkinton in 't ende,(359) - En wisselden van gront, maer geensins van ellende. - 'Maria Stuart: Het Tweede Bedrijf' by Joost van den Vondel (1587-1679), line 359 - Digitale Bibliotheek Voor De Nederlandse Letteren - Wirkinton: In een open vissersboot stak Marie over van Dundrennan naar Workington, in het N.W. van Engeland. - Digitale BNL - DBNL and Wirkinton: Werkington, plaats in Noord-Engeland. University of Amsterdam. 11) 'Place names of Cumberland'page 128 12)Erienne's mind prowled like a foraging hind through the long months since her mother's death, recalling the many hours she had spent alone while her father and brother played at cards or drank with some of the local townsmen or, when they traveled to Wirkinton, with the sailors and tars who came to the port. - A Rose in Winter - historic fiction by Kathleen E. Woodiwiss - Set in 1792, published 2003. 13) ..de los vecinos del pueblo; o mientras viajaban a Wirkinton, con los marineros que llegaban al puerto... - Una Rosa en Invierno - historic fiction by Kathleen E. Woodiwiss - 1982. Is there a K E Woodiwiss reader who knows if this is our Cumbrian Wirkinton? 14) ... Knight, of Wirkinton, in Cumberland, and Isabel Selby, fourth daughiter of Sir George Selby, Knight, of Newcastle- upon-Tyne, mar. by me Anthony Airey, Curate, of ... - Newcastle Courant , Tyne and Wear, England - Fri 20 Jan 1882 - page 6 - 'Wirkinton' results from a search of the British Newspaper Archive *) It was made even better for me a few years ago when I drove through the north west of England and came upon........Workington (I think she changed the name) it's in Cumbria quite near the Scottish border and Carlisle there is also a village called.....wait for it! Mawbry! - Andrea Site Admin for 'kwoodiwiss.forumwise.com' May 09, 2007 o) Post on Kwoodiwiss.forumwise.com - see if anything else turns up.